


Spioling you

by shaeneice



Category: 2PM (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 21:46:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6874864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaeneice/pseuds/shaeneice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taec spoiling his Channie</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spioling you

"Where are we going?"

"Shhhh, be patient. It's a surprise!"

"Taec, please?! And, was the blindfold really necessary?"

"Of course, Channie! I'm starting to think I should have went with the ear plugs as well." 

Taecyeon laughs at the pout that appears on Chansungs face from the last comment. Taec has been planning this special surprise trip for his boyfriend for a while and was very happy that it was finally time. This had been very stressful for his boyfriend for the past year. Between finishing up his internship, working a fulltime job, and taking care of his little brother Wooyoung, Chansung had not had a chance to take a break. His internship ended on Christmas Eve and now it was the 27th, Taec's birthday. Chansung had tried to plan something for him, but he had to tell him that since it was his birthday, to let him do what he wanted. It was also part of the reason Chansung was a little upset. He didn't feel right being the one getting the surprise when it was Taec's birthday.

Chansung had woken up this morning already in the car with a blindfold already on. He cursed his ability to sleep through pretty much anything at that time. Since then, Taec had refused to tell him where they were heading, what time it was, and how long they had been on the road.

Chansung decided to ask the all important question when on a road trip, "Are we there yet?'

Taec laughed and said, "Almost, we are only about five minutes away."

They drove for a few more minutes and Taec announced that they had arrived. He got out of the car and walked to the other side, opening Chansung's door and helping him out. Chansung could tell they were entering a building, and from what he could here, it seemed very busy and full of children. He was very confused as to where Taec would take him on a surprise trip that had a lot of kids. Once they entered the building, Taec stopped and turned to Chansung.

"Ready?" Taec asked.

"Yes, finally!?" Chansung yelled.

Taec took off the blindfold and watched as his Channie's eyes grew wide and started to sparkle with excitement.

"Really?! Disney World ?! And is this Cinderella's Castle!!! Are we staying in Cinderella's Castle!!!" Chansung felt like he was dreaming. He only mentioned once to Taec a few years ago how his parents had planned a family trip for them to go to Disneyland, but died before they had the chance to go. He felt the only thing that could possibly make this better was....

"Channie!!!!!" Chansung turned his head to find his brother Wooyoung running towards him. Wooyoung jumped into his arms, almost knocking them both over.

Chansung looked over to Taecyeon's smiling face and asked, "When did you plan this? Why did you plan this? I mean, I love it, but it's your birthday. Why are you surprising me with something like this on a day that should be all about you?"

Taecyeon replied, "Well, it is my birthday, and the only thing I want for my birthday is for you to let me spoil you. I know you think I spoil you enough, but you only let me do little things, like buying lunch or a new outfit. Even then you do it reluctantly. I have worked hard to get where I am in my business and have made a lot of money. More than I could ever spend on myself. Let me use it to spoil you and give you things and experiences that will make you happy. That is my birthday wish."

Chansung let go of his brother and pulled Taecyeon into a hug. He pulled back to look into Taecyeon's eyes and said cheekily with tears in his eyes, "Fine, I will let you get away with it this time since it is your birthday. But, what made you decide to include Wooyoung as well? "

Taec then explained that while planning this trip, he realized that if this was something that was going to be a family trip, then Wooyoung would probably like to come as well. This will also give him a chance to spoil his favorite brother-in-law as well. He also told them that they would be staying until two days after the New Year. Chansung was still a little overwhelmed with everything, but was happy to see the look of happiness and joy on his boyfriend's face. He figured he could deal with being spoiled every now and then, especially if it put that look on Taec's face.

Taec was very happy that Chansung had decided to go along with the plans. He always tried to spoil his Channie in some way, but Chansung wouldn't let him. He didn't want it to seem like he was with him for money and he liked the feeling of being able to do things for himself. But, Taec had worked hard for so long without any breaks and had accumulated a lot of wealth, and he wanted to use it to spoil Chansung, he already had everything he could need and want, so he wanted to use what he worked hard for to give the man he loved the best life possible. And he realized that he could possibly use his birthday to do just that. He planned to take full advantage of it during this trip. To him, this would be the best birthday yet.


End file.
